fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 31
The Mystery of the Unusual Duplicate! is the 31st episode of Council of Creators, and the opening to Season 2. It was written by KoopaGalaxain. Plot LOCATION:: The Council of Creators' Bar, Universe 1 TIME: 7:00 AM Dawn broke over the city, and sunlight bathed the streets in an orange-yellow light. Along the street where the bar was located, the city was starting to wake up. People walked the streets, passing the newly-repaired bar without a second thought to what had happened a little while ago. Elsewhere on the street, a sense of calm reigned. The destroyed bar that had previously belonged to Mrs. Cool-Ass sat in an eerie silence, the burnt beams and scorched girders being the only recognisable parts of the old building left standing. Here and there, bottles of Fiery Hellwater jutted out of the rubble, their labels faded and mushy from weeks of alternate rain and bright sunshine. The whole place still stank of vomit and other rotting bodily fluids. As the sun shone through the open curtains, Hokuto Black King paced the bar frantically. The events of the past few weeks were starting to get to him, and he was realising that he needed to pull some sort of stunt to keep his cover intact. He knew that at least some of the Creators were starting to suspect him by now, and his mind was starting to play tricks on him. The fact that the Creators had come to his aid several weeks ago meant that he was also starting to question his loyalties. "Am I even doing the right thing? I don't know how to explain it, but I can't help but feel... something strange about these people. It's like I...care for them? How can this be? I surely can't be caring about these whelps. Master knows best, and I must respect that. I must follow protocol..." Hokuto Black King was completely occupied by his thoughts. He barely even noticed Cdr approaching the bar until he was right behind him. "What thing are you doing right or wrong?" Cdr asked inquisitively. In that one moment, Hokuto Black King yelped and nearly leapt out of his skin, but he kept his composure, and with a cough, replied. "Holy hell, you gotta stop sneaking up on me like that!" He uttered. "I'm...I'm not sure if I'm making, uh, one of the drinks properly." The suited Kaiju scanned the shelves behind the bar for the ingredients to a particularly complex cocktail, then took the bottles and shaker down, showing them to Cdr. "Y-yeah, this one! the Ancient Ambrosia! You recognise this one, d-don't you?" Hokuto Black King asked. After an agonising pause, Cdr's confused expression settled. "Yeah, that one! I hear it's very difficult to get those ingredients in perfect proportion." Cdr replied. Hokuto Black King gave a sigh of relief. "So, uh... Do you want anything?" "Just a glass of carbonated water for me, thanks. We've all got a big day ahead, I can just feel it. I'll be back for the glass in a moment!" He replied, and walked to the television to turn it on. As he did, the TV was tuned to the morning news. "...and for our final item, a new galaxy has been discovered approximately 500 light years away from Andromeda. Scientists aren't exactly sure why, but the galaxy seems to be travelling at speeds faster than light. Further investigation is underway. More on this at 10, I'm Kathleen Hudson, and this was GlobalNews on Sunday." Before Cdr and Hokuto Black King could react, the door flew open, and from it, Koopa, Scoobs and BRK emerged. Koopa was carrying a large box, an expression of excitement on his face. "It's finally here! After all this time, It's here at last!" Koopa exclaimed. "Could you at least explain what you bought? You've been too giddy to talk ever since you woke up one hour ago!" BRK uttered in exasperation. "Just you wait and see! I've been trying to complete my collection of Ultra 500 figures for so long, and these are the last ones I need!" Koopa replied, gently placing the box down on the table. "Hey, Bartender!" Koopa asked Hokuto Black King. "I'm gonna need a knife to cut open the tape, you got anything?" Without another word, Hokuto Black King nodded, and presented Koopa with a knife. By now, Nerd and Mosu had joined the growing crowd, and Cdr had also decided to take a look at what was going on. In one clean motion, Koopa opened the box, only for a confused expression to cross his face. In the box was a figure of Ultraman Zearth, and curiously, two Seagorath figures. "I..uh... I don't recall ordering more than one Seagorath..." Koopa muttered. "I hope I haven't been charged extra for this." He then checked over the box and the invoice to make sure this wasn't the case. "Strange... perhaps the seller accidentally put in an extra figure when he was packing the case." "What do you suppose we do with it, then?" Mosu asked. "Hey, perhaps someone could put it on the dashboard of their car!" Nerd responded, chuckling. "I say we leave it on the bar, that way anyone who wants it could take it for themselves." Scoobs reasoned. To this, the others all seemed to agree, and so the figure was taken out of its packaging and left on the bar, while Koopa scurried off to his room with the other two, to put them on his shelf. TWO DAYS LATER Koopa was looking into his laptop screen and had his other Seagorath figure next to the duplicate, and he seemed to be examining the two figures in close detail, in between taking draughts from a glass of cloudy lemonade. "You know, I'm starting to think there's something really wrong with this figure." Koopa exclaimed to Mosu, who was seated beside him at the bar. "Do you see anything off about it?" "I think I can." Mosu replied. "There's something about its eyes which seems to be very...off. Can't you see how they seem to be slightly offset? Makes the figure almost appear to be looking straight at whoever picks it up. The colours also seem to be off too. Wasn't Seagorath's horn beige in the show, not white?" "It's strange that no one's decided to take this figure for free." Koopa continued. "At least according to the sites where these are sold, people tend to scalp them and sell them at inflated prices. You'd think one of us would have taken it by now. Maybe it has something to do with this figure's weird defect?" Koopa took off a magnifying lens from his right eye and set it down next to his drink. It was then that an idea crossed Mosu's mind. "There's a model shop down the road, I think. Maybe if you correct the problems with this figure, someone might be more interested." "That sounds like a great idea! I'll head over there right now." Koopa replied, and went to fetch his coat. A few minutes later, he exited the bar and out onto the city streets. On the way there, Koopa noticed the still-smouldering remains of Mrs. Cool-Ass' bar. A construction firm had moved in to clean up the mess of broken masonry and charred reinforcement beams. Walking past the wreckage, Koopa couldn't help but rubberneck, and felt an impulse to go over and see what was happening, if only for a moment. The contractor for the works was standing next to his Portakabin, drinking from a large cup of cappuccino from the local coffee shop. "Say... What's going to be built here once you guys are done cleaning the site up?" Koopa inquired, gesturing towards the forlorn ruin of what was once an obnoxious bar. "Oh, this place?" the contractor asked. "Once we're done, this place is just gonna be an empty lot for now. The stuff that went on here seems to have scared off all the clients who were going to use this land. I suppose having your site associated with a place where people readily drank and took drugs until they couldn't walk would dampen your eagerness to buy up this place. I swear I can still smell the vomit." "Interesting, interesting indeed... Well, I'd best get going! I don't want to distract you guys from the job any longer." Koopa replied, and continued on his way, relieved that the cover-up Scoobs had orchestrated was working. THREE HOURS LATER Koopa returned from his trip to the model store, carrying several small pots of paint and a heat gun (so he could fix several areas of warped plastic he found on the duplicate). "Now, if this goes well, I'm going to give this figure a new lease of life." Koopa said to himself, taking the figure from the bar and bringing it to his room, where he set it and his supplies down onto his desk. Scoobs appeared at the door, curious as to what was going on. "You still working on that figure?" He inquired. "Honestly, I'm not sure why you're still so interested in fixing it up. It seems like this figure's doomed to be unlucky, or something like that." "Well, I feel it deserves a second chance!" Koopa replied with a smile. Besides, if no one takes it after this, I have no issues with adding a second Seagorath to my collection." Koopa then threw open his window, allowing the warm summer air to drift into his room. "Well, I hope this turns out the way you want it to." Scoobs replied. "Just don't get too eager, you might miss out on tonight's trip to the local steakhouse." TWO HOURS LATER "And a little bit there... and done!" Koopa exclaimed, placing the final brush stroke down onto Seagorath's horn. "That's much better." Hokuto Black King was watching Koopa work on the figure, and seemed interested by his attempts at rectifying the duplicate's flaws. "You seem to be just as handy with a brush as you are with your sprites, sir." He noted. "Well, I suppose it pays to have skills like this. You never know when they'll become useful." Koopa replied, setting the brush down. He then looked intently at the figure, and spoke directly to it. "Here's hoping you finally get the chance at entering someone's collection that you deserve!" Hokuto Black King watched what was going on attentively, and began thinking to himself. "Koopa seems exceptional at creating things, yet he is a good fighter as well. Potential risk to the continuation of master's plan - High. I'm sure the being hiding in the figure he's holding will make light work of him, so I have little to fear." Realising that he didn't want a repeat of what happened a few days earlier, Hokuto Black King quickly turned back to the bar and began polishing some glasses, waiting for Koopa to leave the room and head off to join the others at the restaurant. He was now completely alone, and the building was silent, save for the slight squeaking of the glasses he was polishing. And then... the figure spoke. "Is it safe to come out yet?" It asked in a shrill and uneasy tone. Hokuto Black King sighed in exasperation, and then replied. "...Yes. Just make it quick. I don't know when they're going to be back, and if they see you out of there, you'll ruin the plans master has set in motion." In response to this, the figure glowed brightly and faded away, revealing the form of what could only be described as the bastard child of Sepsis, a Bootnokk from Universe 6991 by the name of Sepsizilla. The bootleg monster's massive black eyes glowed with a bright blue flame as it stood before Hokuto Black King. "You have no idea how much it hurts to be contained within that thing." The monster began, before catching the sight of Hokuto Black King's smart charcoal suit. "Oh, what's this I see? Are you looking for love again, Hokky? You seem like you're all dressed up and ready to go! I remember that one time when you-" Hokuto Black King grabbed the bootleg by the neck and drew it close to him. "Continue down the road you're going, and I'll make sure that no one in the whole fucking multiverse will ever remember you existed, you impudent wretch. I know you have a family back in Universe 6991, who often wonder about where you ended up after you took that detour around Jupiter. I can make you disappear without even needing to raise my little finger. Don't you dare forget this; you're under my command, not the other way around. So don't get arrogant, or you'll regret everything you've ever said." He then threw the bootleg to the ground, leaving it gasping for air. "Next time you try to fabricate a story, don't do it in the presence of someone you're trying to smear. You might find that the outcome isn't what you wanted." "Heh...hah... I give up, I give up! You've made your point!" Sepsizilla coughed out, taking strained breaths as he got back to his feet. "Now tell me, what do you plan to do, Bootnokk? You and I both know that you lack Sepsis' biological weaponry. Why should I trust you to fulfil the next stage of the plan without screwing it up somehow?" Hokuto Black King inquired. "Uh, ah... Don't worry! I've got just the trick that should stop them dead in their tracks!" Sepsizilla replied hesitantly. He had clearly been spooked by his superior and was trying his best to appease him. "Well, go ahead. Demonstrate." Sepsizilla took a step back, and faced the bar. He then shut his eyes, and concentrated heavily. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open, and time appeared to stand still for a brief moment. When it resumed, Hokuto Black King suddenly felt a sharp pain in his eyes, and his vision reddened. It turned out that Sepsizilla's newly-demonstrated technique had the power to burst blood vessels in anyone who caught his unusually-powerful gaze. "Do you like it? I call it the Red Burster, because it bursts 'red' in anyone who manages to be caught in my sights!" Hokuto Black King, through the immense pain in his eyes, could only nod. He looked at himself in the mirror across the room from him, and noticed his eyes were flooding with blood. He now had a bilateral subconjunctival haemorrhage as a result of the attack's successful effects. That would need to be cleaned up as fast as possible, lest he be found out. "Just...get back in there. You move on my signal, got it?" Hokuto Black King groaned, then breathed in deeply through his nose as to avoid having blood seep out of it. Without another word, Sepsizilla obliged, and was gone, the figure replacing him on the floor. Quickly, Hokuto Black King swept up the figure and put it back on the bar, making sure to place it in exactly the same way it was sitting before Sepsizilla had revealed himself. THE NEXT DAY "I swear, I made sure it was perfect yesterday!" Koopa exclaimed in confusion as John, BRK, Cdr and Scoobs watched him examining the Seagorath figure. "Just what the hell happened to it this time?" Koopa was right. This time, the figure's colours were completely off, and its eyes were solid black. The horn appeared to be missing now, and so was one of the figure's arms. Hokuto Black King, who had managed to clear up his wounds from the night before, feigned interest as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Deep in thought, a faint grin crossed his face. "Yes, yes... He's got them right where I want them all." The space dinosaur thought. "Good lord!" Koopa yelled, dropping the figure and nursing his right hand. "Please tell me I'm not feeling things that aren't real, but that figure just became blisteringly hot! It's like someone exposed it to the surface of the sun!" Mosu approached the bar to see what was going on, only to take several steps backwards, the others soon following him. It would seem that the figure was giving off an incredible amount of heat. John noticed that Hokuto Black King seemed completely unfazed by the high temperatures, but right now that was the least of his questions. The figure had started to levitate above the ground! "Stay back!" Hokuto Black King yelled, putting on his best impression of fear that he could. "I think we're being attacked!" In an instant, everything seemed to become still as the figure finished its climb, now hovering two metres above the floor. Suddenly, it released a pulse of heat that spread out across the room, knocking everyone except Hokuto Black King - who 'cowered' behind the bar - to the ground. In a flash of light, Sepsizilla stood before them all. "Well well well, look who we have here!" Sepsizilla uttered in a shrill tone. "A right old bunch of freaks who don't know when to give up, that's who! My master will be very pleased when I get rid of you all!" Koopa looked straight at him as he got back up, dusting himself down. "A Bootnokk, hm? You don't stand a chance. Your master had better be prepared, whoever they are. Your corpse will soon be on the way back to them in the mail." To this, Sepsizilla replied with a sneer: "Catch me, then." In a flash of red light, Sepsizilla teleported away, leaving everyone in the room looking around wildly. "What the hell just happened?" BRK asked. "You tell me!" Hokuto Black King answered, brushing glass shards into a dustpan. Koopa was about to add his contribution to the conversation, but was interrupted by the sound of the map panel for Universe 1996's alarm blaring. Quickly, he ran over to it, followed by the other Creators. "What the hell is going on here?" Scoobs asked. "It seems as if that monster's teleported to an area of empty sea!" "No, no, there's something definitely wrong here. People are at risk." Koopa replied. "Tell me, do you know about Sealand?" The others all collectively shook their heads. "This alert is coming from Fort Roughs, off the coast of England. For all intents and purposes, it seems to be coming right from the location of the old Principality. There are still people living there, and we need to get over there, right away!" Koopa continued. "But what if we don't?" Scoobs flatly responded. "There's just a few people living there now, and they don't matter as much as say, a whole city full of them. Let that beast destroy the whole place. Those humans don't stand a chance. We'll come in and dispose of him once he's done slaughtering the people, then create a cover-up story so that no one suspects a thing." Everyone fell silent, wide-eyed at what their friend had just said. Slowly, the expressions of the crowd drifted from confusion to anger, and a growing murmur filled the air. "You...you're saying that you'd just... let these innocent people die?" BRK hesitantly uttered. "Get a hold of yourself! This is very much unlike you!" Cdr leaned over to John, and whispered directly into his ear. "BRK's right, you know. Ever since Mrs. Cool-Ass died, Scoobs has been acting very strangely." To this, John nodded in agreement. Koopa, on the other hand, stood completely silent. His green eyes quivered at their edges, and he was clearly fighting back the urge to shed tears. He thought of the humans stuck at the offshore platform staring up at Sepsizilla's atrocious form, and how they had no chance of even escaping the old offshore platform. He knew that these people would die if he didn't do something, and the blood would forever be on his hands. Trying to restrain himself, Koopa spoke up, quelling the growing argument for a moment. "Very well. If you don't want to save these innocents, you may remain here. I, on the other hand, will be journeying to Universe 1996, even if I have to go it alone." Spurred on by Koopa's bravery, Cdr, John and BRK each agreed in favour to join him, and soon, the four were ready to set off. "What should we do?" Wolfzilla enquired, as Mosu, Indominus and Nerd gathered alongside her, each with expressions of unease. "If you want to stay here, you are more than welcome." John replied. "Besides, we don't know if that freak is going to try and pull a fast one on us to get back here, so it'd be good to have some of you protecting the bar." Indominus nodded. "We'll keep this place safe! Besides, if this place gets destroyed again I'm going to miss the next episode of RWBY, and then I'm really gonna get mad, and then..." Indominus was interrupted by Wolfzilla, who finished the sentence for him abruptly. "Yes, we get the point, you're going to throw a fit over missing some American anime approximation. Go on, you four, we'll keep an eye on the base while you're gone." Shortly after this, the four Creators boldly departed the room to a round of applause and encouragement, and left down the corridor. As they walked out of sight of the counter, Hokuto Black King was writing in his notebook again. Subject: Koopa - An empathetic and enigmatic Creator. He seems to care greatly for those he seeks to protect. Must research a way to exploit this as soon as possible. ---- LOCATION: Sealand, Universe 1996 TIME: 12:00 PM Having retrieved their portable Universe devices, Koopa, Cdr, John and BRK had managed to teleport to Universe 1996. Arriving just a few metres above the sea, the group landed foot first into the water, which only went up to their knees. "Sealand is that way! We don't have much time!" John yelled to the others. "Right! These people are depending on us! Let's get going!" Koopa replied, and the others nodded, before breaking into a sprint as they ran towards the offshore platform. Cdr and BRK both assumed their Ultra Forms along the way. Soon, Sealand was in sight, and sure enough, Sepsizilla was there, cackling with laughter. "Kyeheheheheheheheheh... You have made a huge mistake." the Bootnokk bellowed, before focusing his gaze on Koopa. Before the creator could react, streams of blood were gushing from his eyes, firing off at a pressure that seemed almost impossible. "GYAAAAAAAAAH!" Koopa screamed, falling onto his back and throwing water high into the air. "What... What did you do?!" John yelled at the bootleg monster, as Cdr rushed to Koopa's aid and attempted to help him to his feet. "Confused, aren't you? You'd never expect that a creature such as me would be so powerful, would you?" Sepsizilla replied with a snicker. "You've finally met your match, creators! First, I'll kill all four of you, then the next of your friends will fall! And finally, when all is said and done, my master can take on the whole multiverse without your pathetic little group getting in the way!" Cdr gazed into Koopa's eyesockets, and recoiled in horror, suppressing the urge to be sick. Behind the streams of blood gushing from the orbits, there was nothing that resembled an eye left. Just tattered pieces of sclerae and conjunctivae, lying in a cloudy and gelatinous mixture of aqueous and vitreous humour. Koopa's eyes had been obliterated. "Master was right to have chosen me! You no longer need to worry. Your deaths will be just as swift..." Sepsizilla began, before taking several steps forward, now standing directly in front of the offshore platform. BRK paused for a moment, hearing the sounds of rotor blades in the distance. It seemed that this incident was giving the people of Sealand enough time to mount an escape to Mainland Britain. "If we can just stall him for long enough..." BRK thought. Sepsizilla was about to continue, but John interrupted him. "You won't have a chance to gloat to your so-called master!" John yelled. "If we have our way, you'll be running back to them in tears, if you somehow manage to survive!" After Cdr set Koopa's wounded body aside, the battle properly began, and it raged for over an hour, with neither side showing any sign of stopping. Several news helicopters had gathered above the battle site, including one from Universe 1996's version of GlobalNews, the same channel Cdr had been watching several days earlier. From within the helicopter, a news reporter excitedly pointed at the scene, while hanging on to her seat for dear life. "We are witnessing an incredible scene below us! As you can see here, several giant beings have converged on Fort Roughs and are battling it out. Who knows what the people on the platform are thinking now, but I am sure they are eager to get-" Sepsizilla suddenly noticed the helicopter hovering over him, and fired off a Solar Repulsor at it. Struck by the blast of heat, the helicopter began to fall out of the sky. Thinking quickly, Cdr, who had transformed into his Gamera form quite a while ago to evade his Ultra Form's time limit, caught the helicopter in one of his huge and powerful hands, and gently set it down on one of the offshore platform's two helipads. Seeing this, Sepsizilla became enraged. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" he bellowed at the Creators, before preparing a Red Burster that would hit all three of the creators who were still going. His eyes pulsed with energy as he prepared to fire the mental assault. While Cdr simply turned away so that his shell would harmlessly deflect the shot, BRK suddenly charged forward, throwing Sepsizilla off guard and cancelling his Red Burster. "W-what are you..." Sepsizilla began, before being hit with a shot of John's atomic breath, knocking him down. "Keep this bastard restrained! The rescue helicopter's found an opening to get to Sealand!" BRK yelled. In response to this, Cdr approached the fallen Sepsizilla, and held his head underwater by keeping it pressed down with his foot. Sepsizilla thrashed around, but couldn't get himself free, and eventually his motions fell limp. With the helicopter having finally received the chance to get to Sealand, it landed on the other helipad, and rescued everyone on the platform, including the passengers and crew of the downed news chopper. As it flew away, BRK watched it depart, then looked to Koopa, who was lying face up in the shallow water, apparently unconscious. "So, what do we do now?" BRK asked. "We seem to have won this battle, but what do we do next?" "Well, we need to find him a hospital" Cdr began, gesturing towards Koopa, "and then we need to get some rest at the bar. This battle has been absolutely exhausting." "The bootleg has fallen, trounced by authentic products!" John added with a chuckle. The three creators were so occupied with their conversation that they had failed to notice Sepsizilla looming out of the water, slowly approaching them... Suddenly, Sepsizilla grabbed BRK and twisted the hero's arms behind his back. "YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER? YOU MAY HAVE SAVED THOSE PATHETIC HUMANS, BUT YOUR BATTLE IS WITH ME! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" the deranged monster cackled. "PREPARE TO-" Sepsizilla's voice, and everything else, suddenly went still. Koopa's Abdomen Gem was glowing brightly, and it fired off several of its tendrils at the Bootnokk, slicing straight through its chest. Despite appearing to be unconscious, Koopa's body was doing the fighting for him. As time seemingly returned to normal, Sepsizilla coughed violently as the wounds took effect, spitting blood from his mouth. At the same time, Koopa stood upright, and began walking towards the Bootnokk, despite his loss of sight. Sepsizilla took several steps backwards towards the offshore platform, before he started to stumble. John looked at Koopa, trying to avoid staring into his bloody and vacant eyesockets. "How the hell did you do that?" he asked. "Oh, that...? yeah, it's a technique I've been working on. I've been able to have my body improvise if I'm in grave danger. It's not the most reliable technique, and I imagine I won't be using it much, but it seems to have worked here." Koopa replied. Sepsizilla was flailing his arms around, desperately trying to maintain his balance as blood poured out of the wounds on his chest. His skin was starting to pale as his body exsanguinated. "I'll let you do the honours, friends." Koopa uttered. "As I'm sure you're aware, I can't see, and I don't want one of my attacks to injure you guys." "Very well, let's end this now!" Cdr yelled. In unison, Cdr, John and BRK all initiated their signature attacks. John fired a shot of Atomic Breath, Cdr shot a fireball and BRK fired his Storium Ray. All three attacks hit Sepsizilla square in the stomach, and the Bootnokk began to topple over. With one final screech of pain, Sepsizilla fell down with a glancing blow against the platform. His neck struck the concrete deck, severing his spinal cord just above the first vertebra, killing him instantly. His lifeless body then struck the water with a terrific thud that shook the very seabed itself. Despite this sudden quake, Sealand was mercifully spared any more damage, and stood proudly despite now having a great chunk taken out of its side. The Principality had survived. ONE WEEK LATER The midday sun beamed through the window into the ward Koopa was staying in. Unbelievably, despite the damage to his eyes, Koopa's regenerative abilities had worked perfectly, and today was the day when he was due to head home. Cdr, Hokuto Black King and BRK had arrived for the occasion, and were ready to greet Koopa at the outpatient waiting room. After being processed, Koopa proudly stepped out through the double doors, much to the cheers of his friends. "I can safely say that I'm glad I'm out of there!" Koopa uttered, beaming from ear to ear. "I've never been in a place so boring in all my life." he continued with a chuckle. "Still, I can't help that we've got something much bigger to contend with than just a single monster." BRK reasoned. "He seemed to mention some kind of a 'master' quite a lot, didn't he?" "Yeah, I agree." Cdr replied. "We should definitely be on our guard. Who knows where the next threat might come from." Hokuto Black King nodded knowingly, a smile crossing his face. "They don't know how right they are. This was but a setback. Soon, the next phase of my master's plan will be in motion, and I look forward to seeing it." Breaking the momentary silence, Hokuto Black King grinned, and then gestured down the road towards the bar. "I've been working on something lately that might just be up your alley. How about we head back home and try it out?" THE END Appearances Kaiju * Hokuto Black King * Sepsizilla Council of Creators * Koopa * Scoobs * BRK * Nerd * Cdr * Mosu * John * Wolf * Indominus Other Characters * Mrs. Cool-Ass (Mentioned) * Kathleen Hudson Trivia * It seems as if every episode I write keeps getting longer and longer, doesn't it?! * Sepsizilla hiding in a figure to avoid being discovered was included by me as a reference to how Gabara was contained in a Red King figure in his episode in Go! Greenman. * This episode serves not only as a way to advance the Universe -1 Arc of the series, but also as a way to develop the characterisation of Creators and Kaiju alike. I hope you enjoyed this, and that I managed to find the right balance between character development and action scenes. Category:KoopaGalaxain's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 2 Category:Aetherium Arc